Meeting Renesmee
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: An idea I got after finishing Breaking Dawn. What exactly was going on downstairs when Edward was changing Bella? How did the Cullens react to meeting the beautiful half immortal/half human baby? What was their reactions and affections toward Renesmee?
1. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**A/N: Okay, so I love the entire Twilight series! And after I finished Breaking Dawn (and cried for days because it was over) I had this idea for a short story. Stephanie Meyer told us what was going on upstairs after Renesmee's birth, but what happened downstairs? Hmmm...don't be too harsh, i did write this all in one night! So enjoy and your comments are appreciated!**

Meeting Renésmee

Rosalie furiously rushed down the stairs, faster than she normally did when she was trying to get somewhere at least. She held in her hands the most precious baby to have ever entered the world. This child was unique in every way, she was something that wasn't supposed to be possible. She was half vampire, half mortal…more importantly she was the product of love between Edward and Bella.

"What happened? I can't see ANYTHING! Uggghh, Rosalie. You know how this upsets me!" Alice whined from the living room, where she stood with Jasper and Emmett.

"Shhhh….you're going to _scare_ her!" Rosalie warned as she became closer into their view.

Jasper and Emmett looked outrageously shocked, while Alice looked sadden.

"Her?" Alice asked timidly. Bella had been absolutely sure she was carrying a boy.

Rosalie hit the stair's landing and continued to the Cullens. They wrapped themselves around her and she pointedly extended her hands to show them.

"Meet Renésmee…" she whispered, as they watched in awe of the odd, but stunningly beautiful creature. Renésmee opened her purplish eyelids and stared up at them.

"Hi Renésmee…" Emmett whispered very lovingly, it almost made Rosaline a little jealous of the baby's effect on her Emmett.

"Wow…"Jasper answered in awe, he obviously was feeling the effect of Renésmee on everyone, it was like she had some power to grasp everyone's heart strings and rein them in.

Bella meant the world to Alice, if her daughter had an ounce of her in her little body than surely Alice could toughen up and meet her. For Bella. "…Beautiful" Alice took her niece's little fingers in hers, instantly she was enthralled with Renésmee, she was the perfect child of her two favorite people in the world.

And suddenly she was seeing things she hadn't seen before. The vision was absolutely stunning, it was picture perfect clear, not even her visions were _that_ good. She was seeing the inside of Bella's bruised womb, all the dark enclosed skin felt like it was collapsing around her. Then she was seeing Edward, in a way she had never seen him in all the years she had known him, he looked absolutely horrible with the sickening glimpse of lost hope for his beloved Bella. Then Alice was being shown incredibly wounded and on the brink of death Bella, and some how through all that pain Bella looked positively happy. She was snapped out of that scene on unto a familiar one, beautiful Rosalie's cold hands around her warm body, Emmett's dark but adoring eyes gazing into hers, Jasper's warm voice in her hearing, and then finally the sweet and definitely scared taste of Alice's breath as she spoke to her.

Alice was pulled back to reality and she looked around her and the others.

"Did you see something?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it wasn't mine. It was her…" Alice glanced down at the beautiful baby. "She showed me her…life. I think."

Rosaline, Emmett, and Jasper stared at her as if she was mental. Then they reasonably figured that she was just like her father.

"Our niece has a gift…" Emmett whispered as they all watched Renéesme sleep.

"…Our niece _is_ a gift" Rosalie corrected.

They couldn't deny she was the perfect mixture of dazzling immortal Edward and humanly pure Bella. All four watched her nestle into their hands as she slept, and it would've been a perfect moment if her parents weren't upstairs fighting for their lives. Bella had given absolutely every fiber of excruciatingly fragile human body for Renésmee, and Edward had given everything he held dear to his existence for Bella's hope of Renésmee. Screams could be heard from Bella, and Edward, even Jacob. They were fighting with everything they had up there because of her. Bella had had every body in her body broken by this little baby, and yet somehow she loved Renésmee more than herself, if possible maybe more than Edward. How could one beautiful baby be the cause of such a horrifyingly painful death?

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Go comment!**


	2. Grandparents & the Love of her Life

**A/N: Alright, well thanks to the awesome reviews I got from the first chapter I decided to extend the story more. So here it is, hope you guys enjoy! Also keep in mind that somethings may be different from this part of Breaking Dawn, because sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter 2 Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob-**

Coming into the room was unnerving, compared to the atmosphere they had felt before, this was insane. Their children were all huddled together, concealing whatever in the middle. What exactly had happened while they were gone hunting, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had separated themselves from them but that was normal. When the three hadn't come back to them, which had made them uneasy and was the reason they had come home so soon.

Now as they walked towards the huddle of their children, they knew something was up. Emmett turned to see them, and parted the crowd to let Carlisle and Esme in. And there in Rosaline's hands were a baby, and she was breath-taking. Esme gazed into the baby's eyes, there was something quite comforting about them, they were exactly like Bella's.

"Meet your Granddaughter, Renésmee…" Jasper whispered as he put his arms around Esme. She immediately understood, and if it had been possible tears would've welled in her eyes. She hadn't even thought of her poor Bella. That girl meant the world to Esme, she had brought Edward so much happiness, and this little girl might have been the last gift she ever gave him.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked startled.

"Bella went into emergency labor while we were gone." Alice explained.

"The blood loss was pretty extensive and so Edward had to change her…"Rosaline spoke.

"Was she changed in time?" Carlisle asked. No one answered him back, because honestly they didn't know. He felt ashamed of them; they had been down here cooing over this baby, instead of consoling their suffering brother. But he couldn't completely blame them, it was easy to get swept up in Renésmee's charms. She was an entire breach of science and nature. She shouldn't have been alive, she was a freak among humans and was mind-blowing bizarre among vampires. But Carlisle couldn't let the doctor side of him take control, he had bigger things to worry about. Mainly, Bella's existence and Edward's sanity.

He leapt up the stairs at a record-breaking speed. The makeshift operating room was in his view, and Jacob came scrambling out of there at the exact same time. Jacob brushed past Carlisle as he reached the door. He looked in there to find a pretty horrible scene. There was blood everywhere, tools were thrown, and medicines were scattered. Bella looked horrendous, but at least she was unconscious. Edward looked almost as bad, dryly sobbing at her side, while holding her limp hand. Carlisle cupped Edward's shoulder in support from behind, making Edward aware of his presence.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked, and Edward shrugged.

"Did you change her in time?" he asked, even more fearful. His eyes looked at the crescent shaped scars in her skin. Bella should be in pain, and what was terrifying was that she wasn't screaming.

"I don't know. I thought I did but she…" Edward trailed off, lost in thought. Carlisle understood even if Edward couldn't the words out.

Jacob swiftly hit the stairs and rushed down them, if possible maybe even faster than the blood-suckers. He wanted it dead. It had caused so much pain to Bella. That monster was the ultimate reason Bella had to be changed into a vampire. He had vaguely thought about how he was going to destroy it but whatever it took to avenge Bella he would do it. He stormed down those last steps, and knew it would come down to him verses them, but he threw it all out of his head.

They disgusted him, how they pretended to care about Bella, then as soon as she was dead and buried they moved on. He wanted nothing more than to rip them all to pieces and burn them. He absolutely hated them for cooing over it, for loving it, for _protecting_ it.

He saw Blondie turn her body and caught his first glimpse at it. And for a couple seconds, or maybe it was minutes, it could've even been hours, he saw her. Renésmee. And in that moment _it_ turned into _her_.

The vampire hating, pessimistic loving, best friend revenger was gone. Jacob was completely captivated by her. Even from across the room he could feel her presence. She was beautiful, she was amazing, she was 10 minutes old…And he knew there would never be a time where he could wish her death, hell he couldn't have even wished a paper cut on her. Even thought she had caused Bella excruciating pain, and maybe have even killed her, he couldn't find a reason to hate her. She was just a baby, she wasn't to blame for her existence, Bella and Edward were. Bella had been the most important person in his life for awhile, and now he definitely knew her daughter had just trumped her.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Daddy

**A/N: Okay, so I was really excited to do Edward's point of view! So I hope you guys like it as much as I did!**

**Chapter 3 Edward-**

He could hear their thoughts. For the first time in nearly a century he wanted to rip out all his family's throats. Outrageous. They knew Bella, his Bella, was up here fighting for her life, and they were making fuss over the "thing" that killed her.

How could he be so self righteous? He was what almost killed her. Time and time again he almost killed his beautiful angel Bella. How did he live with himself? He couldn't blame them. They had done everything in their power to make him happy, to make Bella feel apart of their family. How did he repay them? He gave into his selfish needs and started this whole thing. If he had just kept his promise to himself, none of this ever would've happened. Bella wouldn't be lying in front of him, fighting for everything he held dear, and there would be no monster that he had helped bring into the world. He didn't want to think about what _she _meant to their family, she was going to bring so much trouble. He had brought this upon on all of them, why couldn't he have just kept his self control?

But forget about all that right now. Bella was what mattered. If he was just a second too late on changing her…he didn't want the thought to enter his head. If Bella died, he was going to lose it, worse then the time before. There would be no time to stop him this time. He would just end his immortality. There was no way he could live for the rest of his existence with her. How did Bella get herself into this? Why couldn't she just have picked Jacob and kept herself as far as possible from Edward. Why did she allow him to hurt her over and over again? Why did she let the monster inside of her kill her? These were questions Edward might never get an answer to. It was all his fault. All his fault.

"…she's so beautiful…" thought Rosalie.

"…has Edward's smile." Alice said inside her head.

"Stronger than any baby I've met…" Emmett muttered in his thoughts.

"Is it possible she's more gifted than the rest of us?" Jasper asked himself.

"Changing in less than 2 seconds…" Carlisle noted.

"Bella's eyes." Esme sweetly observed.

"…Bella…" Jacob argued with himself inside his mind.

How dare they compare _her _to his Bella! He looked down at Bella, she was writhing in her unconsciousness, then finally she settled into a kind of peace, if possible. He let go of her limp hand and bent over to kiss her clammy forehead. He swiftly ran down the stairs, he was going to kill them, there was no doubt in his mind. Hitting the landing, he found them standing in the middle of the room, fawning over Renésmee.

They must've felt his presence, and decided to part for Edward to see her. He stood still for a moment. She came into his view, and suddenly he heard no one's thoughts, just left in the eerily silence of his mind.

Thoughts raced through his head. Renésmee's beautiful face was almost perfect a mixture of his loving Bella, and sickening as it was, himself. Everything Bella had given was for her. As he looked into his daughter's big brown eyes, he found himself no longer hating her. Quite the contrary, he had this urge to rip her out of Rosalie's hands. His and Bella's daughter, she was everything he ever wanted, but never thought was possible. He remembered those nights so long ago, where he held Bella while she slept, and his thoughts always seemed to drift to what their child would be like. He had wanted nothing more than to have a baby with Bella, even though he knew it wasn't possible. He was angry with himself for thinking these thoughts but he just couldn't deny the truth.

He took a couple steps until he was staring down at the infant. She was incomprehensibly beautiful. She smiled a huge smile and through her little arms into the air, clearly asking for him to pick her up. She had some kind of power of him, even though his body wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs, but his mind continued to torture him.

_Bella gave her everything to protect her. She's your daughter, Edward._ His thoughts rapidly rushed over him. He needed nothing more than to convince him. He pulled her into his hands and cradled her to his chest. Renésmee's hand reached out to him and touched his cheek. Then he was hearing things…things he had never heard from this prospective. He was hearing himself. He was arguing with Bella, but he couldn't see anything, it was absolutely dark. Then he was hearing his voice again, "I love you, Bella." He had whispered as she slept. "…More than anything I wish I could take this pain away from you." He had known she was in deep sleep and never would hear him, as he dryly cried. Then suddenly the images got bright, like he was a blind man seeing for the very first time. The very first image he saw was of himself, raggedly yelling and arguing with Rosalie and Bella. Then Bella was _so _close. She flooded the picture, she looked beautiful even as she was slowly dying. The last was almost déjà vu, a moment before when he had toppled down the stairs. So much pain, guilt, and hate fill the vision, it was all coming from him.

He was suddenly snapped back to reality. He looked deeper into Renésmee's eyes, he saw her clearly now. She wasn't a monster…she could never be a monster, she was half of Bella. She had heard and comprehended those comments of Edward, she knew the pain she caused and the fact that everyone hated her. Everyone but Bella. Renésmee had tried so hard not cause any more pain to Bella after that, straining herself in the process. And for that Edward owed his entire life to his daughter.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
